


Where He Finds Comfort

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Olicity, Prompt Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Can you do a prompt where felicity and Oliver are together and living in the same house and one night Oliver has one of his nightmares and felicity wakes him and calms him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Finds Comfort

Tonight, of all nights, he didn’t expect to have any nightmares.  
  
They had a great evening, a great day, even, spent with people who mattered to them. Him and Felicity.  
  
Thea had thrown them a surprise engagement party, which promptly turned into a spontaneous wedding reception after she found out that they had gotten married on their trip. After, of course, the younger Queen spent three minutes (approximately) yelling at Oliver and Felicity for getting married without her, hitting Oliver on the arm, and hugging the newly-wed couple. Repeatedly. Multiple times.  
  
Oliver had planned to propose during their vacation in Italy. After Felicity said ‘Yes’, and after they spent two days ‘ _basking_ ’ in their villa in Florence, Oliver had asked Felicity to marry him ‘right now, impatient at thought of having to wait to make Felicity his wife. Felicity, finding Oliver’s gesture to be the height of romance, and not really interested in trying to find the perfect table settings, flower arrangements and whatever it was that was required to marry someone like Oliver Queen, agreed. So, they did.  
  
Instead of going back home with a fianceé, Oliver went home with his bride. And he couldn’t have been happier about it. So much so that when Thea announced as soon as Oliver and Felicity got back to their apartment from the airport that they had one hour to prepare for their friends, who were arriving to celebrate their engagement, Oliver hugged and thanked his sister, instead of reacting in his usual, grumpy way.  
  
They spent the later afternoon ‘til late tonight celebrating with their closest friends, who welcomed their news with happiness and excitement. Granted, there was some initial shock from most of them (excluding Diggle and Lyla, who had expected something like this to happen with Oliver and Felicity, and who understood what it felt like to want to marry the love of one’s life immediately), but after Roy exclaimed, “It’s about damned time!” followed by Thea’s happy giggling, everyone got over their surprise and expressed their joy at Oliver and Felicity’s union.  
  
After their friends had left, with promises of giving them their wedding gifts soon, Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of their night ‘celebrating’ some more. Who knew that terms of endearment like _‘husband_ ’ and ‘ _wifey_ ’ turned the two of them on equally. Well, turned them on _more_.  
  
Tired, sated, satisfied, happy and smiling, Oliver had promptly fallen asleep after their third round with his wife cuddled in his arms.  
  
An hour or two later, the nightmare starts. Horrifying images of all of the people he loved, the ones who celebrated with them today, dying because he was too late to save them went on loop in his head, ending with the most horrible of them all — Felicity dying in his arms.  
  
"Oliver?" Felicity’s sleepy voice broke into his thoughts, her hand on his shoulder, alternately shaking him and stroking it.  
  
"Felicity!" he cries, sitting up from his position beside her.  
  
Felicity makes coo-ing sounds as she follows him up from the bed, running a hand up and down his back in comfort. He closes his eyes at the feel of her hands on him, and turns to bury his face on her neck. After he gathers his composure and calms down, he pulls away.  
  
"Bad dream?" Felicity asks gently, stroking the back of his head, not allowing him to pull too far away.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that," he responds sullenly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Don’t worry about it," he says, fully pulling away from her and getting up from their bed.  
  
"Oliver," she whispers, making a move to join him out of their bed.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Felicity," Oliver says, motioning to  stop her, and putting on his boxer briefs.  
  
"Oliver…"  
  
"It’s all right. I just need a moment, OK?" he smiles sadly at her before stepping out of their bedroom, heading for the living room. _Maybe some mindless TV-viewing would help._  
  
Fifteen minutes into the re-run of American Ninja Warrior, he hears the sound of Felicity in the kitchen. Curious, he heads toward where she is.  
  
"Hey," he calls from the entrance to their kitchen, "You don’t have to stay up, you know."  
  
Felicity smiles as she grabs things from the cupboards, “Can’t sleep without you, you know.”  
  
He sighs and steps into the kitchen, “What are you doing?”  
  
"Brownies," she responds, walking to the fridge to grab ingredients.  
  
"Brownies?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because chocolate makes everything better, Oliver," she says as if he was silly for asking.  
  
"So, you’ve said," he nods, "Can I help?"  
  
"Can you prep the oven? One hundred eighty degrees, please."  
  
For the next thirty minutes, they work in companionable silence. Chopping up the baking chocolate and melting a portion of it in heated milk. Sifting the flour and other baking ingredient. Melting butter. Cracking eggs. Mixing it all together. _It was relaxing_ , he had to admit.  
  
After she puts the pan of batter into the oven, she turns to clean up their mess.  
  
"I was surprised that I had a bad dream tonight, to be honest," he starts slowly as he walks to the sink to wash the bowls and tools they used for the batter. She nods encouragingly but doesn’t say anything, so he continues, "We had a great day today. We’ve had a really wonderful time these past two weeks. Traveling with you, getting you to say ‘Yes’ to marrying me, marrying you. And today, with everyone here, I guess I thought that I would have a nightmare-free night. I’ve not had bad nightmares ever since … Well, ever since I finally got my head out of my ass and asked you to be with me."  
  
"I know," she murmurs, wiping the counter tops, the shirt she’s wearing (an old T-shirt of his) riding up her thighs.  
  
"I dreamt how everyone died because I was too late to save them. I was always too late. Then… you die in my arms… And …. everything stops… It felt so real…"  
  
She puts her arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling her face in the centre of his back.  
  
"I think the reason why you had nightmares tonight is precisely because we’ve been having such perfect days, Oliver," she says, "You’ve, _we’ve_ , surrounded ourselves with people we love and care about. Today, especially, having our friends — our family — with us, celebrating our happiness. I get why you would dream of not being there in time to save all of them —all of us. But, Oliver, you know what? Everyone of the people here today with us — Thea, Diggle, Roy, Lyla, Sara, Laurel, Little Baby Angela, Ted, Capt. Lance — have chosen to be part of your life, _our life_. And they also know that you will stop at nothing to save their lives when they need you to. I know that, Oliver… And I know that maybe paltry comfort, but please keep that in mind.”  
  
He nods but doesn’t move from his position in front of her and in her arms, mulling over her words. They stay like that for a few minutes, before he turns to face her and cups her jaws in his hands, “I’m sorry.”  
  
"What for?" her brow furrows.  
  
"You’re kinda stuck with me now," he smiles without mirth, "I mean, I’m probably going to always have nightmares, no matter how good our days and nights are. And I’m too selfish to let you go be with someone who would give you full nights of sleep."  
  
"I’m glad that you’re selfish this way, Oliver. And I don’t want to be with someone just because he could give me uninterrupted sleep," she says, smiling up at him. She goes on her tippy-toes to peck his chin, "I love you, Oliver. I’m happy to be stuck with you."  
  
He smiles at her, for real this time, before kissing her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her chin and her lips, “I love you, Felicity.”  
  
She smiles and pulls away from him to check on the brownies. Nodding to herself, she puts on the oven mitts to take the pan out of the oven.  
  
"Milk?" he says, heading for the fridge.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
As they feed each other piping-hot brownies and cold milk, Oliver looks at Felicity, the love of his life, his wife, his one true partner in life and in everything, in amazement. _He really was the luckiest bastard to have ever walked the earth. Ever. This woman was his wife. His wife._  
  
"What?" she asks, wiping brownie crumbs off of her chin, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Oliver shakes his head and stands up to place his arms around her waist, “You’re amazing.”  
  
She rolls her eyes at him and jokes, “The brownies were not that good, Oliver…”  
  
"They could have been the worst brownies, like hockey puck level brownies, in the history of brownies, and you’ll still be amazing, Felicity Queen," he vows, nuzzling her ear, nipping the lobe.  
  
She laughs for the first time since he woke up from his nightmare. He allows the sound to wash over him, his entire being, and lets out a laugh of his own. There, in the intermingled sounds of their laughter, he finally finds comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/97466357703/can-you-do-a-prompt-where-felicity-and-oliver-are


End file.
